villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Taserface (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Taserface is a supporting antagonist of the 2017 film Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. He was a member of the Yondu Ravager Clan (led by Yondu Udonta) before he betrayed and overthrew Yondu from his position believing him to be too weak and had gone soft. He was portrayed by Chris Sullivan. History Gaining Support Taserface first appears in the Iron Lotus on the planet of Contraxia along with the other members of the Ravagers clan to relax. While there, he sees Yondu confront and argue with the legendary Ravager leader, Stakar Ogord, who states that Yondu was exiled along with the rest of his clan due to his violation of the Ravager code. As the two argue, Taserface is conversing with other members of the clan and convinces them that Yondu has gone soft and is unfit to lead the clan. Not too long after the argument, Ayesha of the Sovereign arrives and hires Yondu's Ravagers for a new job where they need to track down and capture the Guardians of the Galaxy in response to them stealing Anulax Batteries on their last mission. Attack on Berhert After being hired, the Ravagers travel to the planet of Berhert where rhe Guardians ship, the Milano, and all of the Ravagers were sent there to capture the Guardians. Many of the Ravagers were taken out by a series of booby traps set up by Rocket Raccoon and the latter managed to get away for some time before Yondu caught up with him. The Yaka Arrow was used to hold Rocket at bay and he was eventually surrounded, but Yondu suggested taking the batteries to Ayesha instead which caused Taserface to revolt and say that Yondu had gone soft. This lead to a stand off between the Ravagers loyal to the Yondu and Taserface which ended when the Yaka Arrow Controller was shot off and destroyed by Nebula who then allowed the Ravagers to take Rocket and Groot captive along with Yondu. Taking over the Ravagers After the mission to Berhert, Taserface and the other Ravagers returned back to the Elector where he officially took over the Ravager Clan and was now the group's new leader. While onboard the Elector, Taserface and his supporters celebrated while any Ravager who was still loyal to Yondu was taken and thrown of the ship in a brutal execution style purging the clan of any opposition to Taserface. Taserface then went on how he will strike fear into the hearts of his enemies and that his name would be feared, but this caused Rocket to burst out laughing and mocked his name, which caused even some of the other Ravagers to laugh with him as well, which cased Taserface to have Rocket and Yondu sent to a brig to be locked up in. Escape from the Elector After taking over the Ravagers, Taserface and his followers mocked Groot by making them their "mascot" and went to bed some time later. Afterwards, Groot was sent to the bedrooms and stole many things until he finally found a new Yaka Arrow Controller and it was handed over to Yondu. He put it on and later used it to wipe out many of the Ravagers which put Taserface on high alert. The Yaka Arrow flew past him and destroyed a large supply of flamable materials causing the ship to self-destruct. Yondu, Rocket, Groot and Kraglin Obfonteri all got on another ship and escaped while Taserface was left to perish in the explosion. Moments before his death, Taserface got into contact with the Sovereign and handed them over the coordinates of the ship Yondu had and requested the Chambermaid to tell Ayesha that it was Taserface himself that sent Yondu to his death. The Chambermaid bursted out laughing causing Taserface to grunt in defeat seconds before he was engulfed by flames and perished along with the Elector in its destruction. Despite his death however, the Sovereign manages to arrive at Ego's Planet and after the battle with the Sovereign and Ego, Yondu perishes as a result. Personality Taserface is a highly brutal, sadistic, and destructive being, while beating up Yondu violently, he smiled from enjoyment. Taserface is also shown to be quite dumb sometimes, in a desperate attempt to defend upon his own name, even though anyone is laughing about how ridiculous it is. Despite his stupidity, Taserface is also a highly intelligent being, as he knows how to deal with situations of danger. In addition, he is also highly loyal and highly believes in the Ravager code, overthrowing Yondu for being too soft. Additionally, Taserface is powerful, tyrannical, authoritative, and totalitarian, as he leads and controls the Ravagers in strong iron fist and believes that no one is able to stand against him. Despite his villainous nature, Taserface is not completely evil, particularly shown when he refused to kill Baby Groot because Taserface found him too adorable to kill and instead had him be "The Mascot" of the Ravagers. Quotes Trivia *Throughout the movie, Rocket constantly makes fun about Taserface's name, as it seems pretentious and not the least intimidating. This is picked up during Taserface's demise, as even the Sovereign laughs in Taserface's face when he introduces himself. *Taserface was initially supposed to appear in Guardians of the Galaxy, but this was scrapped eventually. *In the comics, Taserface is also known as Overkill. *In fact, Taserface is one of the beings known as Starks, a species which was evolved thanks to Tony Stark/Iron Man's technology. Navigation pl:Taserface (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Marvel Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Mercenaries Category:Thugs Category:Traitor Category:Fighter Category:Usurper Category:Dimwits Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Smugglers Category:Pawns Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Minion Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Psychopath Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Gaolers Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Social Darwinists Category:Supervillains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Friend of the hero Category:Gangsters Category:Pirates Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader